Tongues and Showers
by oxygensniffer
Summary: Kyle's mouth literally dropped open. Here was James, naked in his shower, doing *you know what* to his name. He closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow, I'm pretty sure I was just dreaming something like this, He thought. Kyle and James. Warning: Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

James stank. He had just returned from five hours of cleaning out sewer muck at the edge of campus. And he didn't even know why he was punished._ I swear the teachers are just giving me punishments for no reasons now_, he thought angrily to himself. Then again, maybe if he hadn't gotten so good at punishment laps, he wouldn't have had to do a filthy job like that.

So it was with a grumpy sigh that he opened his room door, stripping off his wet, stinking clothes. He stood in the middle of his room, gazing at himself in the mirror wearing just his boxers. He grinned widely. The years of hard exercise at cherub had done him good. And he couldn't help but check himself out as he took in his heavily muscled arms and solid chest.

His vain session in front of the mirror had cheered him up slightly and smiling to himself he peeled of his boxers and climbed into his shower. Lifting a tired hand he switched on the shower, raising his head to face the jet of water that would soon come out. Nothing happened.

10 seconds passed. Nothing. James pressed the on button again. Nothing happened.

30 seconds passed. Angry now, he punched the on button. Groaning loudly when nothing happened. _Shit_, he thought.

He could always wait until the morning and try again, but he _did_ reek. And the thought of lying in sewage muck for nine hours didn't appeal to him in the slightest. Dragging his feet he moved into the bedroom again and gazed up at the clock. It was almost half 1. _Damn_. That meant that Lauren would be asleep, so that ruled out using _her_ shower. Bruce would be curled up with his little teddy as well. And Kerry would kill him if she found him naked in her bathroom… so that left… Kyle. James felt his tummy lurch at the thought of him, he had been thinking strange things about Kyle for a while now, and so had stayed away from him for the past few weeks. But Kyle would likely be awake at this time….

Before James could change his mind, he grabbed his towel and, wrapping it around his waist, journeyed out into the corridor and across the carpet to Kyle's room. Fortunately the door wasn't locked. Quietly, James pushed the door open, being careful not to drip any sewage water on the carpet as he did. The light wasn't on. Shit once again, James thought. He popped his head fully round the door to make sure that Kyle wasn't at his desk reading or something, but he was out of luck. The tall boy was wrapped up in his duvet, fast asleep in boxers and a t-shirt. James smiled when he saw him this way, splayed out across the mattress, his face clear and happy. I wonder what he's dreaming about, he thought.

Shaking himself from his thinking, James crept into Kyles bathroom and pulled the door closed, he didn't shut it however because the click might wake the sleeping teenager next-door. James fumbled around for the light switch for a moment but found it eventually, he was shocked however when his flicked the switch and saw just how tidy and clean the bathroom was. Everything was scrubbed and bleached until it shone and James couldn't see any dirt in the corners, much unlike his own bathroom. He blinked. Then realizing that the light may have woken Kyle he waited for a moment, listening silently for the tell-tale sound of someone getting up from bed. But there was nothing. James let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was even holding.

Dropping the towel, James made his way over to the shower, climbing in and turning the water on. He switched it to a low power setting in the hope that it would make less noise, but he was still surprised how much noise the water made in the silent bathroom. Once again he pricked his ears up for the sound of Kyle waking, but he heard nothing. Relaxing at last, he let himself sink into the hot water spurting from the shower head. He looked around and grabbing a bar of soap on a small shelf, began to wash the stench of sewer off his skin.

After several minutes he was clean and fresh once again, and putting the bar of soap back onto the shelf he slid his hand down his belly, until he felt the top of his pubic hair. He smiled to himself. Closing his eyes he began to touch himself. Pumping his penis slowly, he brought a memory to his mind of the first time he had touched Kerry's boobs, but he found that it gave him no pleasure to think of her… Puzzled, he stopped his masturbating and thought long and hard. Normally the thought of Kerry's boobs would set him off with a click of his fingers. So what was going on now?

Thinking hard James faced the water coming out of the shower and closed his eyes. Was there something wrong with him? Should he end it with Kerry? Suddenly without willing it, a memory surged into his head. Kyle, half naked in the changing room, smiling at him. James felt himself stiffen. Again and again he drew up the image of Kyle's muscles chest, the smoothness of his jaw and the bulge of his boxers. Once again James hand slipped to his erection, holding the image in his head for as long as possible. He began pumping up and down again, but this time he imagined Kyles mouth there. James sped up, leaning with one hand again the shower wall and letting the other do the work.

"Uhhh….uhhh….Thats it Kyle. Uhhhh, KYLE. KYLE. KYLE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle woke to the sound of someone calling his name. Wary, he rose from the bed and listened.

"Kyle! Fuck, Kyle!"

_What on earth was going on?_ He thought, heading over to the bathroom, which was clearly where the noise was coming from. _Was this a prank of some sort?_ Curious now, he pushed open the door to the bathroom, it was unlocked. Which meant that someone probably wanted him to go in there…..

He pushed the door open some more, till he could see a dirty towel lying on his floor. _Was that someone moaning?_ Pushing the door fully open he was rewarded with the sight of a boy in his shower, the water turned on. _James?_

He was going to kill him for sneaking into his bedroom like th… That was when he realized that it was just one hand taking his weight against the wall. The other was doing something to his… FUCK! Kyle's mouth literally dropped open. Here was James, naked in his shower, jacking off to his name. He slowly closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow, _I'm pretty sure I was just dreaming something like this,_ he thought to himself. James was still going at a furious tempo.

Kyle knew that he should leave and pretend to be asleep, that's probably what anyone else would do. But perhaps it was the fact that he knew he liked James, it was clear James liked him at least, or maybe it was because his dick, now fully erect, was poking out of his boxing shorts, desperate to feel James' firm hand. Keeping his eyes on James back, Kyle climbed in the shower, stepping into the hot water. James didn't even realize. Kyle smiled to himself as his placed himself just behind him, and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a naked boy masturbating in his shower.

Kyle moved forward until his erection was digging into James lower back and his hands snaked round to place themselves either side of the younger boys groin. Smiling to himself Kyle leaned towards James ear, who had now frozen still with his hand wrapped around his shaft, and whispered quietly in James ear,

" Need a hand?" Then, moving both hands to James penis, he began teasing him, slowly moving his delicate hands up and down James shaft, " Or maybe two?"


	3. Chapter 3

James had never been so confused, or as stiff, in his life. This clearly wasn't a joke of Kyles; the erection pressed into his back was evidence of that at least. But James just couldn't think clearly with Kyle doing what he was doing to his shaft. So, reluctantly of course, James turned around and faced Kyle. Taking in the fact that he was still dressed in his PJ's, that were soaking wet due to that fact he was standing in the water coming from the shower, and that he was grinning widely. But James didn't have a chance to say anything,

" Don't speak, James. Let me get this off my chest… I've liked you since that first day at Nebraska house. Since then I've wanted to fuck you harder then I've ever wanted to fuck anybody. And now you turn up in my shower, naked, and to be honest and don't think I can let you leave until you'll at least blown me. Fuck I want you!" Kyles face was agonized, and it hurt James deeply to know that he had caused such inner torment to his friend.

James lifted a hand and cupped it under Kyle's cheek, drawing his face closer to his. Thin ever so lightly, he pressed his lips against Kyles. It was like setting off fireworks. James belly did about 15 flips in a row, and the world faded as he found himself lost in Kyle's lips. It was slow at first, as if they both wanted the other to know how much they cared for them. But the lust soon took over, and James found himself pushed against the shower wall, Kyle's tongue forcing itself into his mouth. James, wrapping his hands into Kyle's hair, pulled the older boy closer to him, so that their chests were pressing hard against each other. Then he slipped a muscled thigh between Kyles legs and began to grind his shaft against Kyles own leg. He moaned into Kyles mouth.

Kyle pulled his mouth away, much to James disappointment, and began to suck and kiss James neck carefully, trailing his way down to James chest where he began to suck on the boy's nipples, causing James to groan in ecstasy. James was lost in a world of lust and wanted to make Kyle feel the same, so, reaching down a hand, he began to tease Kyles erection. Moving his hand up and down the shaft slowly. Kyle whimpered and forgetting James chest began to thrust his penis into James hand.

" Fuck James, faster, faster."

James smiled, he had waited for so long to hear Kyle begging him, he wanted it to last a bit longer…

Ignoring Kyles moans of protest, he took his hand away from Kyles shaft and trailed downwards once more, he found what he was looking for and began to massage Kyles balls, continuing to grind his own penis against Kyles leg.

"Jesus, James. You killing me here….." Kyle whispered. His head hung low, his penis still stiff and erect.

James finally tired of teasing Kyle and moved his hand back to Kyle's shaft, going at a faster pace this time, Kyle beginning to thrust into James hand once more. James found himself craving Kyles lips once more and moving his head forward, he pushed his tongue through Kyles lips, exploring the sweet taste of his mouth. He sped up his pace on Kyles cock. And with a great moan of pleasure, Kyle came onto James' hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle was lost in a world of pleasure. The only thing in his mind the feeling of ecstasy he was enveloped in. But the real world soon began to form again. Until, Kyle could once again feel the hot water hitting his back, till he could once again feel the teasing of James tongue in his mouth, till he could once again feel James still full erection thrusting itself at his thigh. He opened his eyes and pulled away from James. He vision blurring slightly.

When his eyes focused he looked up to see James smiling at him. Kyle grinned back. Then, keeping eye contact with James, he knelt down on his knee's, the water hitting him in his face, and took in the sight of James erection in front of him. It was fucking huge.

James moaned as Kyle took his shaft into his mouth, the pleasure buckling his knees slightly. But he remained standing as Kyle took more and more of his penis into his mouth. Until the boy had almost taken it all. Then, slowly, Kyle retreated. Causing James to moan once more. James had never had a blow job, the one time he had suggested it to Kerry he had ended up with a broken wrist, and so the experience was a new one. A new, fucking amazing one! Kyle had sped up at this point and was moving up and down James erection, sucking and licking as he went. Every time he reached the top, he would stop and swirl his tongue around the tip, causing James to buckle his knees once again. Then he would take James full penis back into his mouth and start the process all over again. James wished it would last forever, but just as Kyle had reached top speed, he felt his whole body stiffen and he only just managed to warn Kyle, before he came. But to his great surprise, Kyle didn't move, he simply looked up and met James eyes before swallowing. Every. Last. Fucking. Drop. He didn't think it was possible to get turned on straight after coming. But it seemed Kyle had just shown him that it was.

So fucking hot.

Kyle stood up slowly, letting James retract himself from the wall before he smiled and laughed. "Damn James, that was even better then I had thought it would be. And I've had plenty of time to image I assure you. Fuck."

James was still recovering but managed a laugh.

" Sorry mate, but your going to have to wait a while." Kyle frowned, not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"Before, you said that you weren't going to let me go until I'd at least blown you. I'm gonna need to recover."

Kyle smiled, " And I, James," He said, moving his arm until it block the showerdoorway." Am a man of my word."


	5. Chapter 5

When James woke, the first thing that hit him was that he should break it up with Kerry. After James and Kyle had finished in the shower, Kyle had kissed him and simply said, "See you tomorrow." It was a simple statement but one that promised so much and sent a shiver of anticipation up James' spine. Images and memories of the night had filled James mind as he had shuffled back to his room, and he found his dream crowded with fantasies of what the next day might hold.

James didn't have much of a conscience when it came to cheating, he had to admit. But he still didn't feel happy about hiding something like last night from his girlfriend, but he didn't exactly want to tell everyone he was gay either. Breaking up with her was the obvious choice. So he dressed quickly and glancing at the clock, noticed that it was already half eight. The gang would all be down in the dinner hall, eating breakfast. He was fastening his boots when Kyle walked in.

His hair brushed neatly, smelling of soap and deodorant, Kyle was looking hot. And James felt himself stiffen just at the sight of his bare, muscled arms, which had held him close just hours ago. The older boy gave a shy grin.

" Hey James, I just wanted to make sure that things weren't to awkward between us after you know…. I really like you James…and I wanted to make sure that this…. You know… wasn't just ….. well… a one night treat for you." Kyle was blushing clearly.

James laughed. A deep, happy laugh. Kyle stared downwards, thinking the worst. Seeing Kyles downcast face however, James stopped laughing. Then, standing up fully, he met Kyles gaze.

" Kyle, you turn up at my door, after you blew me last night, and you say that you hope things won't be awkward.."

He began laughing again, but this time Kyle joined him. There was still a slight frown on his face however and James was quick to wipe it away with a light kiss. Kyle grinned.

"So you…?"

"I like you too Kyle, and though I don't want to tell everyone about what happened just yet, I am going to break it up with Kerry." Kyle's grin widened.

"Plus," James added, " If my shower is broken, I'm gonna need to be using yours a lot more often….."

James had the pleasure of seeing Kyles knee's buckle slightly before he led him out into the corridor, his untied laces forgotten.

When James and Kyle arrived in the dinner hall together, almost everyone had left. Luckily Kerry was still there though, chatting to Lauren happily. When she saw James she jumped up and ran to him, James tried not to flinch. She hugged James when she saw him, smiling and trying the kiss him. But James squirmed out of her grip, much to Kyle's amusement.

"Christ, Kerry. Has someone slipped something into your orange juice?"

"No, James. I'm just happy to see you, that's all!" She smiled again, but it looked false to him. What was she up to? A hand of ice gripped his heart, did she know about last night? Surely not! Kyle wouldn't of told her would he….

No, Kyle wouldn't of done that. He didn't know what had happened, but something had changed Kerry. It was the first time since he had known her that she wasn't acting like she was on her period.

Kerry gripped his hand and pulled him towards where Lauren and Kyle were sitting, chatting. He tried to pull his hand back. Kerry spun round to face him, scowling suddenly.

"James, what are you playing at…?"

"I need to talk to you Kerry," Kerry's mouth opened to say something," In private. Now."

They ended up in Kerry's room. He sat her down on the bed and started to say something when Kerry finally caught on to what was going to happen.

" James…..are you….. are you fucking dumping me!"

" Aww….Shit. Listen, Kerry…"

Kerry stamped her feet down onto the carpet.

" No James Adams! You listen. I don't know what's up with you, But you've been acting really strange the last few weeks, especially when Kyle's around," _Fuck, she knew, she fucking knew, _" Have you got some kind of bet on or something! Let me guess, she told him you could get your hands into my panties before the end of term right?" _Oh, thank the lord._ " Of course you did. I know you want to have sex James but I'm not ready ok. But I've been thinking… maybe I'm being too tight. So, I've decided…" She paused and James began to panic, _what the fuck does she want me to do?_ Kerry cleared her throat," I've decided, to let you finger me."

_Holy mother of all things fucking holy._ He wouldn't be able to reach the door in time, but maybe the window was close enough…..

Kerry seemed to take James silence for excitement, because she was suddenly dragging him onto the bed with her, trying to take of his shirt. He kicked her away from him. Kerry grunted with pain, then sitting up again, she crouched on all fours and gave James her "sexy" look.

" So James want's to play rough hm…" She purred, it revolted him. " Maybe I'll let you lick me instead. You like that big boy?" _Where the fuck is this coming from?_

A few weeks ago he would have been humping Kerry's face by now, but something had changed in him. Kyle had changed him. He thought of Kyle now, wishing that he would come through the door and stop Kerry from doing this. She had now pinned him to the bed and was trying to pull her trouser and knickers down. But James was still struggling.

" Stop being such a fucking baby James. Just stick your tongue in!"

She had pulled her pants off now and was sitting on his neck, her wet pussy strangling him slightly.

"Kerry, I think you should get off me, RIGHT NOW!" But she was already raising herself above him, her clit level with his eyes. He struggled not to vomit. His throat gagging, Kerry lowered herself onto his face, smothering him.

**FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK !**

James was choking. Kerry's pubic hair tickling his nose. He felt bile rise up in his throat. _Is there such a thing as tongue rape, _James thought to himself as he tried to push Kerry off him, _because I think it may be happening._

Suddenly he heard someone shouting, and Kerry rolled off him, shrieking. _What was going on?_ James was to busy gasping in air to see who had entered the room. But he could hear Kyles voice. _Thank the fucking lord._

His breathing was ragged, his throat contricted.

" I think I'm having a panic attack Kyle…. " James gasped.

Kyle stopped shouting at Kerry and turned to James. He picked James up in his arms and carried him back to his room where he placed him on the bed carefully.

"What the fuck happened James! I heard you shouting and burst in, and there Kerry was, sitting on your fucking head! What the fuck!"

James was shaking. Literally shaking. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his breathing. He opened his mouth and whispered something so quietly that Kyle had to lean forward to hear it,

" Hold me Kyle."


	6. Authors note

Authors Note.

I meant to add this to the beginning of the first chapter but I published it before I could, silly me.

I do not own any of the cherub characters, but I may have altered them slightly; I hardly think Kerry's the kind of girl that would smother James face with her… well…. you've read it, you'll understand.

To which I move onto my second point. Thank you for reading! I assume that since you are reading this then you've read the rest so just a little thank you for sticking with it through the spelling mistakes and grammar errors, and also hope that you enjoy it. I've been thinking of carrying on some more of the story but I'm unsure whether or not, the reviews will determine of course, please don't hesitate to inform me of any BIG mistakes I have made etc, or if you have any ideas of what to do next. Thankyou,

The oxygen sniffer,


End file.
